Maximum Ride The second time
by The Angel of Insanity
Summary: Okay, I think you may be a tad confused no? Allow me to enlighten thou. My names Mike, I know what some of you are thinking “Who are you! Where’s Max?” I’ll tell yah, Max is dead I’m her son, and yes, you fan girls will be happy to know Fang was my Father
1. Chapter 1

Max Ride FanFic

Max Ride FanFic

Part 1

Introductions, a good place to start

Chapter 1

"I'm huuungry!" Annie wailed, dropping back so she was in line with me. "You just ate" I grumbled, struggling to hold Blake up. Alice flew ahead next to her twin "Yes, but that was a week ago…I'm hungry too". Katy was next "Shouldn't we stop? I see a town down there", I passed her Blake who was fidgeting down in his makeshift carrier. "Sure yeah let's stop, if I'd said no you guys would just complain all the way" I grumbled.

Okay, I think you may be a tad confused no? Allow me to enlighten thou. My names Mike, I know what some of you are thinking "Who are you! Where's Max?" I'll tell yah, Max is dead I'm her son, and yes, you fan girls will be happy to know Fang was my Father.

Now you must be wondering who everyone else came from, or more importantly, what the pairings were. Okay, Katy you see her? The strawberry blonde dark skinned one? The one with the cream and dark brown wings? Iggy and Nudge, easy enough. Now how long did it take your little brains to figure out the next one? Ah! I see it in your eyes "Gazzy and Angel! But they're siblings!" turns out they weren't, turns out Gazzy loved Angel more than a sister after all. So now they've got the twins, Alice and Annie both look like Angel, Annie acts like Gazzy.

Don't like the story? Tough luck it happened…Ah Blake? Yeah…he's….different. I guess I'll have to tell why such and such were on the run so I can tell you about Blake. Oh joy, flashback…Better take out the popcorn.

I was 13, a year ago. Well since then our parents kept us in hiding, we moved a bit but we were good. They also liked telling us stories about the Erasers, Ter Botch, Ari. Gazzy always went over the top, but then Nudge or Max would lay the straight story. Lots of times though, they had to leave us with me in charge. You see the white coats wanted to test us. We were after all the children of the mutants. We had lots of unlocked genetic codes and what not with us. Well after one particularly long outing, they came back…But they were all different, except for my Dad, Fang. Mom was a lot more emotional, like permanent PMS but worse… All of them were like that, so one day Fang snuck out, to find answers.

Here's where my life went downhill. Max was sad, Iggy comforted her. Bam, a few months later, Max announced she was a having another baby, a little sibling for me. She said it was with Fang, and we all believed her. 9 months later, Fang was still gone, we had a new member to our growing flock little Blake. Guess what happens next? If we lived happily ever after, you wouldn't be reading this. No Fang came back, what's worse, he was exceptionally emotional too… One day, he Iggy, Max, Blake and Nudge went away, leaving Gazzy and Angel with us. We heard Nudge scream, Gazzy and Angel went to find out what. We heard more screams, so we flew to where we heard it.

I flew ahead; I inherited Max's super sonic flight. What I found…was a nightmare. There it was the bloody bodies of our parents. Then Fang, towering over the blood splattered body of Blake, his eyes menacing, knife in his bloodied hands. Blake staring up at him innocently. Instinct took over; I dashed in front of Blake, staring defiantly at Fang. He stared into my eyes, I stared into his. Mom always said I had his eyes. He fell to his knees, and wrapped his arms around me. I could feel tears falling from his face. "I killed them…I'm sorry" he gasped. "First Max, then Iggy, then Nudge. The Angel and Gazzy came…I killed them too." He chocked. I could feel tears running down my face too now, but I didn't dare speak. "They were my friends! I loved Max! And I killed them!". "Blake's your brother, Iggy's his father" he hissed. He stood up, letting me go. He looked at his hands, at the knife. I blundered to my feet, but it was too late. My dad was falling, knife plunged into his chest.

I sat there, stunned. I heard a chocked cough and turned to see Mom, opening her eyes weakly. Numbly I picked Blake up and shuffled over to her, kneeling beside her. She looked at me, "Mike…" she whispered. I nodded, unable to speak. She slipped off the golden wings she wore around her neck, a present from Dr.Martinez, grandma before they died in that mysterious cruise liner incident.

I remembered what she told me when I was younger, as I ran my fingers over the cool metal. "I'm giving this to you soon!" she'd say happily. I'd look up at her "Then you better take care of it!" I'd say cheekily.

I expected her to pass it to me, but instead she slipped it over Blake's head. I didn't react; she raised her hand and stroked my cheek. "Take care of the flock; take care of your brother". Then, she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Max Ride FanFic

Chapter 2

Then it hit me, cold, piercing. We were alone, they were gone. It felt like the light that held the darkness back was suddenly snatched away, plunging me into suffocating blackness. I felt tears streaking down my face, the warmth barely registering in my mind. I only thought about one thing, one phrase, "Take care of the flock, take care of your brother". I was in charge now; Max had left me in charge.

I looked up as I heard the others arrive. "Mike!" I heard Katy call, followed by a gasp. I could hear a scream from one of the twins. I couldn't summon enough will power to look up and check which one.

Katy kneeled next to her parents, her hands hovering over them, unsure if she should touch them. "W-what happened?" she chocked, tears falling down her dark face. "I don't know" I said, my voice sounded strange, distorted, lifeless.

Annie and Alice sobbed. I got to my feet, dragging my feet over them, I couldn't say anything, I put Blake down and placed a hand on their shoulders. Alice clutched my hand, hers wet with tears, and Annie kept swiping her arms over her eyes, as though that would stop them flowing. "I didn't see…I got here and they were…" my voice trailed of. Not just because I didn't want to upset them further, but because I had lied.

I had lied, to the only people that mattered. To the only people that keep me alive, the only people who kept me sane. I spend so many nights wondering if I should have told them. I couldn't tell them, I was afraid to hurt them.

I could never forgive the Whitecoats. I knew it was them; they had to be behind the strange behaviour of our parents before they died. But I couldn't tell me flock, Max had put me in charge, me. I couldn't drag them into my hole of despair and revenge. So I told them, a year ago when we flew back to where we called home - a word we haven't used in so long – "We'll run away from them, and they'll never find us".

So that's my story, orphaned at 13 and now doing whatever it takes to get my flock safe, to run away. At the same time I _wanted _to find those Whitecoats, I wanted my revenge, I wanted to get back for those years I slept cold and alone, get back for those four other kids they robbed of something every child is born with, their parents love.

I scanned the McDonalds we were eating in. Okay, so we were at a table near the door. All the tables around us were empty, there was a small family of three a few tables across from us. Otherwise the place was empty, it was late at night, and this was a small town. I blinked as I noticed Annie talking to me. "You gonna eat that?" she said, pointing to my half-eaten cheese burger. I rolled my eyes and shoved the box towards her smirking.

"Hey!" she said, sweeping her hand across the table, "No fair!" I glanced at the family, making sure they didn't see. I looked at my hand grinning, and in a flash the burger was back. Annie snatched it up "No turning stuff invisible!" she snapped, stuffing her little face. That's right; one of my mutant-licious abilities is the ability to turn stuff invisible, for a period of time. Strangely I can't turn myself invisible, but I can turn the flock.

So eventually we finished eating, we walked along the streets, every available surface smudged with graffiti. We waited till me were sure no one was watching before, we took off into the air.

We didn't fly very far; we were all pretty tired so we stopped in a thick forest nearby. We settled into the trees, I checked to make sure everyone was there. Suddenly I jumped up "Where's Tilly?" I said, looking at Alice. Her hands flew up to her face "Oh no! I forget to pick her up from that doggy sitting place!" she groaned.

I forgot the mention the other little member of our flock, Akilla and Total's puppy, Tilly. She had Total's snappy attitude, and she could fly. She was never going to let us hear the end of this. She didn't want to stay with the old lady in the first place. If only we didn't chose to go to a dog-free theme park. I looked angrily at Alice "It's your job to watch her!" I growled.

"I'm sorry!" she sniffed. I narrowed my eyes "You're almost 9! This shouldn't happen anymore!" See the twins were a bit…forgetful, I sighed, easing back into the tree. Katy was glaring at me "You should stop worrying so much, we can get her tomorrow!" I grunted in response, lifting my one of my wings so it covered my head. I was asleep in seconds.


End file.
